


幸福的貓町

by ten_huai



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten_huai/pseuds/ten_huai
Summary: 概念上是《小姐與流氓》AU但其實只是野貓x家貓*OOC不可避*作品內容皆為妄想，勿上升真人*CP：子瑜 x Mina*語言：正體中文
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 12





	幸福的貓町

從以前到現在，森口市一直都有著「貓町」的美稱。

在貓町裡，不管是野貓還是家貓，人們幾乎無時無刻都能夠看見貓的存在，而市民也樂得和這群毛孩子們一起生活在這片土地上。

住在貓町的野貓給人的感覺相當安分守己，除了例行的搶地盤爭鬥之外就是在舒舒服服地在圍牆或屋簷上曬太陽，有時也會在空地看見同一群的貓咪玩成一團的模樣。

貓町的貓群主要分成兩組，其中一組是由一隻黑貓領導，另一邊則是由一隻白底灰斑的大貓作老大，但兩邊只有在爭地盤的時候才會起衝突，平時多是相安無事的共處。

但最近，白底灰斑的大貓除了和黑貓爭地盤還有在圍牆上曬太陽之外，她多了一個更常造訪的地方，是個就連小弟也不許跟隨的神祕場所。

「Mina小姐。」長長的貓尾巴輕輕敲著窗玻璃，大貓子瑜放下嘴裡啣著的繡球花輕聲呼喚，閃爍著野性的雪亮貓眼透過玻璃向裡頭張望。

一隻修長的灰貓輕巧地跳上窗台，聰慧的眼瞳與子瑜四目相接，灰尾巴悠哉優雅地在她身後搖晃。

與灰貓相遇是三個月前的事，當時子瑜帶著小弟們在巡視街坊，在屋簷上上下下地奔跑跳躍時頭一次注意到這戶人家的家貓，那潤澤耀眼的灰毛和深靛色的貓眼一下就吸引了她的注意。

那隻灰貓並沒有注意到她的存在，只是愣愣地從窗外望著天空，大貓想要跟她搭話，卻發現自己沒了面對宿敵和其他貓兒時的從容自在。

她第一次卻步了。

從那天起，她就想方設法地想要接近灰貓。

希望自己能在灰貓的日常裡留下一些足跡。

「妳怎麼又來了……」被稱作Mina的灰貓雖然無奈地說著，語氣卻並非全然地不待見，裡頭隱約能夠聽出期待的音符，直到看見落在子瑜腳邊的繡球花時她的表情也亮了起來，「繡球花……」

灰貓的低喃讓子瑜開心地笑了，她啣起繡球花把她遞得近一點好讓Mina能夠看清楚花的長相。

「這是開得最漂亮的一朵。」大貓的語氣聽起來有些害臊，貓掌搔搔耳朵不敢直視Mina的視線。

Mina趴在窗邊凝視那朵繡球花，深靛的眸子裡帶著輕柔溫暖的笑意。

「我明明叫妳不要再帶花來了……」

灰貓這次就連無奈的語氣也無法如實呈現，微甜的溫軟嗓音大貓就算隔著玻璃也能清楚聽見，她珍惜地收進心裡。

「因為Mina小姐會很開心……」所以我帶來了。

明明是句未完的話，Mina卻彷彿從心裡聽見了子瑜的聲音，她臉紅地用腳掌抹抹臉把頭埋進手臂裡想對那句話裝作不在意，但又不想失去任何看花的機會，於是又偷偷從手臂間的縫隙偷瞄著窗外。

知道Mina肯定會偷瞧她帶來的花朵，子瑜側著頭正好對上Mina的視線讓她心裡一驚滿臉通紅地用貓掌拍了一下窗戶反擊。

「不准看。」灰貓扁著嘴，象徵自尊心的優雅尾巴翹得高高的。

大貓聽話地坐直身子，沒過幾秒又忍不住往Mina的方向湊過去，灰貓馬上又用自己小小的腳掌擋住子瑜的視線。

但這次子瑜沒有退開，停了一下後反而湊上前去將臉靠在玻璃上，那位置正對著Mina的肉球。

注意到子瑜動作的Mina慌忙把腳掌收回，看著大貓憨傻的笑容才發現自己居然連一點氣都生不起來，只能裝裝樣子皺起眉頭，卻沒發現大貓眼裡的笑意更深了。

為了不惹灰貓生氣，子瑜轉移話題隨口分享著今天巡邏的一些大小事，不管是佐佐木奶奶給她吃的貓零食，還是鎮上每一個季節最適合曬太陽的地點等等，她用她獨有的語調慢慢說著。

她喜歡Mina聽著這些事時眼裡發亮的樣子，喜歡她問出各式各樣問題時那充滿好奇心的可愛模樣。

「如果有機會的話想要帶Mina小姐逛逛這個小鎮呢。」子瑜悠哉地晃著自己的尾巴緩緩說道。

午後的金亮陽光灑在她的毛髮上總有股帶著野性的健康，Mina不自覺動動鼻子，彷彿隔著玻璃都能聞到子瑜身上的味道。

但她「哼」了一聲，「外面太危險了，感覺隨時都會出事。」

這句話子瑜已經聽過很多次了。

通常只要子瑜說出任何有關「邀約Mina出去」的話題，Mina最後導向的結論總是「外面太危險了」。

子瑜本以為是家貓的特性讓Mina少了向外探索的衝動，但相處久了之後她發現……並不是這樣的。

Mina對於外面的世界感到好奇，所以才會如此津津有味地聽著她所說的一切。

對於外面的世界，子瑜並不否認它的危險，但或許也正因為自己深知這個小鎮的美麗之處，才希望能夠帶著Mina到處走走，想要把那些深深刻在自己腦中的美好地方都帶Mina走過一遭。

橘紅的陽光映照在窗玻璃上，子瑜這才意識到她們聊得有點晚了。

她用鼻子將繡球花頂得離玻璃又更近了些，將額頭靠在玻璃上蹭了幾下後才向Mina道別。

「我會再來的。」她笑著，已經聽見主人從前門回來的聲音了。

「不要再來了。」Mina彆扭地別過臉，但視線並沒有從子瑜身上離開。

子瑜滿足地「喵」了一聲，轉身躍過屋簷跳向對面的圍牆，踩著愉快的步子一邊晃動翹得高高的尾巴離開了。

灰貓挺起身子用兩隻前腳趴在玻璃上目送大貓的離去，直到主人精神抖擻的聲音響徹整個房間她才嚇得趕緊端正坐姿，沒事貓一樣地舔舔自己的腳掌故作鎮定。

「Mina我回來了～」主人娜璉開心地把愛貓抱在懷裡搓搓揉揉，今年高中二年級的她每天除了課業之外還是課業，唯一能放鬆的時間就是像這樣跟自己的愛貓撒嬌。

Mina用腳掌試圖推開主人，儘管她從來沒成功過，但她還是不放棄地每次都要嘗試。

「嗯？」娜璉從Mina柔軟滑順的毛髮中抬起頭，一看到窗台上的繡球花臉上就綻開了笑顏，「今天大貓咪也來了嗎？」

Mina別開臉「喵」了一聲，想要假裝這件事跟自己沒關係。

然而身為她的主人哪有看不出來的道理，娜璉壞心眼地戳戳Mina的臉頰一邊抱著她朝窗台走近接著「哎呀哎呀～」地拉開窗戶把那朵繡球花撿進房裡。

深知Mina脾氣的娜璉並沒有多調侃她，反而只是把繡球花放在Mina專屬的小床上後就把Mina也放回地上，自己則慢悠悠地晃回床上跟朋友聊天。

而Mina在感覺到主人的注意力終於不在自己身上後，她躡手躡腳地爬向自己的小床，或許是太過心急的關係，沒幾秒就直接撲向繡球花。

娜璉餘光偷瞄著自得其樂的自家愛貓忍不住會心一笑，「這不是很開心嗎？」但娜璉知道只要她對Mina說出這句話絕對會惹來灰貓的不滿，所以她早早就學乖假裝自己沒有在注意Mina，每一次總能見到Mina為那些花開心的模樣，而這招屢試不爽。

娜璉看看她為Mina特別準備在小床旁的小花瓶，裡頭插著的全都是大貓咪帶來的花，娜璉替Mina撿回來後總會細心地幫她放進裡面讓Mina能夠隨時看見他們。

大貓咪是三個月前突然出現的。

雖然娜璉不知道原因為何，但從某一天開始大貓咪每天都會來見Mina，甚至在每次來訪時都會帶上一朵花。

一開始娜璉回家發現Mina一直攀著窗玻璃不放還嚇了一跳，走近一看才發現玻璃外的窗台上有著一朵白嫩的雛菊。她本以為是被鳥還是其他生物不小心遺落在此處而吸引了Mina的注意，幾天後她才發現原來有一隻白底灰斑的大貓咪每天同一個時間都會出現在他們家的窗台，笨拙地替灰貓帶上一朵花。

掌握了大貓咪來訪的時間後──通常都是在她上學的時候──如果娜璉正好在家，她也會特地離開房間讓兩隻貓有時間獨處。

而作為一個好主人，她自然也會替Mina蒐集那一朵朵小花。雖然在看到那花瓶時Mina沒有表現得十分強烈，但娜璉知道那個花瓶絕對是Mina最喜歡的東西。

此時的Mina正用貓掌小心翼翼地翻弄繡球花的花朵，貓鼻子謹慎地嗅著，想要把從花朵洩出的氣味一分一毫地納進體內，只需要這樣就能讓她想像外頭世界有著什麼樣的光景。

對於從沒去過外面世界的Mina來說，這偌大的屋子便是她生活的一切範圍。

她的世界有主人和主人的爸爸媽媽，偶爾會有來玩的親戚，但也就這樣而已，從來不曾有第二隻動物與她有接觸。

等待主人和爸爸媽媽回家時，除了玩主人替她準備的玩具之外，她會獨自看向窗外，看著天空上的鳥兒飛翔、聽著偶爾路過的野貓野狗在附近發出聲響，有時，她也能看見野貓們飛快地跑過他們家的屋簷，只不過當她還沒看清時那些貓早已不知去向。

她已經習慣自己一隻貓了，倒不如說，她其實也沒有特別嚮往和其他動物打交道。

只是有時……她會好奇，那些飛翔的姿態、那些自由奔馳的身影是去向何方？

所以，當那隻白底灰斑的大貓出現在她的世界時，她覺得自己的貓生有了些改變。

大貓並不如字面上所想的巨大，她是隻身型修長的貓，或許是因為活動量大也沒有餓著肚子的關係，所以健康地長成比自己大的體態，就連白底灰斑的毛色也在陽光下溫潤閃耀，第一次見到她時Mina就忍不住動著鼻子，想要碰觸她的鼻子、想要聞聞這隻貓的味道。

見面的第一天大貓就帶了一朵花給她，「這個是『雛菊』」她還記得大貓這樣跟她說。

從未見過的白色花朵細嫩如雪地落在大貓的腳邊，大貓用鼻子把他推向自己的方向讓她能看個仔細。

儘管她的視線從沒離開過那朵花，但她假裝不在意大貓的招呼，甩了頭翹起尾巴往後退，但大貓沒有被自己拒絕的姿態打擊，相反地，她乖巧地坐在窗邊，長而有力的尾巴因為喜悅而左搖右晃好似只要能跟她說上一句話就心滿意足了。

那天，她知道了大貓的名字。

知道原來有貓……願意像這樣隔著玻璃與她說話。

從那時起，大貓每天都會來找她，而她的嘴裡總會啣著一朵「她認為開得最漂亮的花」。

而Mina自己，儘管總是沒好氣地讓她不要再帶花過來了，但她猜……或許大貓早就看透了她的心思所以才總是不厭其煩地為她捎來各式各樣的花朵和小鎮的故事。

Mina闔上雙眼舒服地感受著繡球花小巧花瓣的觸感。

她沒對子瑜說過的是，她一直都很期待……期待每一天與她的相見。

隔天，接近子瑜要來拜訪的時間時Mina已經難掩期待地在房裡來回走動。

今天娜璉要上學，爸爸媽媽也出去上班了，家裡只剩下她而已，就跟平常一樣。

然而，當子瑜並沒有在固定的時間出現時，Mina的心七上八下地鼓譟。以往她總是等子瑜呼喚她後她才會慢悠悠地跳上窗台，但這次她來來回回地從窗台上跳上跳下，最後索性停在窗台前等待，深靛的眸子隔著玻璃四處張望，就怕漏了子瑜的蹤跡。

時間一分一秒地過去，Mina不安地看了眼牆上的時鐘，子瑜已經晚了一個小時。

就算是平常有事耽擱，從來都是晚個五到十分鐘的時間而已。

今天是發生了什麼事嗎？一股不祥的預感自Mina心底油然而生，她的尾巴焦慮地搖晃一邊在窗前來回踱步。

直到那又灰又白的身影從屋簷底下竄上，她的心頭一顫，屏住的一口氣直到那聲「Mina小姐」出現才緩過來。

──妳今天為什麼那麼晚呢？

那問題鯁在Mina的喉間無法動彈，最後硬是被她嚥了下去。

她不想要表現得太過……渴切。

「對不起我來晚了。」子瑜放下嘴裡的向日葵露出憨傻的笑容。

Mina曾經在主人電腦的照片裡看過向日葵，跟眼前那朵向日葵一樣看起來又大又重，子瑜的向日葵花瓣上沾了不少塵土，Mina不敢想像子瑜是花了多少力氣才把她從別的地方啣上屋簷的。

「這是向日葵，剛好看到這朵落在地上，把土拍一拍之後看起來還是很漂亮，想要給妳看看就帶過來了。」子瑜一邊開心的解釋一邊用有著灰白毛色的腳掌細細清理花瓣上的塵土。

Mina愣愣地看著那朵向日葵，在午後的陽光下閃耀著橘黃豔麗的色澤。

她張口想要說些什麼，卻發現子瑜另一隻腳掌除了塵土之外還有暗紅色乾涸的血跡。

「妳、妳受傷了嗎？」她緊張地朝子瑜靠近，直到撞上玻璃才想起她們之間有著一道怎麼樣都無法跨越的牆。

子瑜困惑地抬起腳掌，Mina可以從子瑜的眼裡看出她其實是知道自己受傷的，但她表現得十足鎮定，好像這是件稀鬆平常的事一樣。

「真的耶，等一下舔一舔應該就好了吧？」她笑著把受傷的腳掌塞回兩腿之間，不想讓Mina繼續關注自己的傷。

對於子瑜的隱瞞，Mina不滿地用腳掌拍了幾下玻璃表示抗議，靈動的貓眼此刻隱隱含著怒氣。

「受傷了就好好養傷啊！」

她不懂自己為什麼感到生氣。

不懂自己為何因為眼下的情況而氣憤。

她不是沒有受傷過，她也知道……在外面的世界，作為貓的他們並不是強大的存在，只不過是眾多動物的其中一員而已，不管是天上飛的禽鳥還是外頭巨大的汽車甚至人類都有可能傷害他們。

她只是……看不慣那呆呆的大貓受傷，只為了一朵會讓她感到開心的花。

子瑜愣愣地看著生氣的灰貓，她起身往前走近把臉湊近玻璃。

此刻的她們之間只有一道玻璃的距離，近得能看見彼此的鬍鬚因為呼吸而顫動。

Mina因為她的接近而羞窘地想要趕快抽身，但身體卻彷彿被那深邃圓潤的琥珀色眸子定住一般無法動彈讓她只能回望進子瑜的眼裡。

那對眼瞳無聲地唱著一曲溫柔的調子，波光流轉之間牽動著Mina的心。Mina動動鼻子，好似能隔著玻璃聞到子瑜身上清甜的香氣，明明在外頭求生的貓不應有這樣的氣味，但她還是覺得……那就是子瑜的味道。

「Mina小姐在擔心我嗎？」子瑜憨傻的聲音裡帶著別樣的滿足，她微微側頭對Mina投以羞赧的笑容。

Mina的心跳得飛快，尾巴隨著心情而快速晃動，腳掌啪地一聲隔著玻璃遮住子瑜的臉為了掩飾自己的害羞。

「才沒有。」話才剛滑出口她就知道自己那發顫的聲音肯定站不住腳，臉又變得更紅了些，更不用說光是想到在腳掌的另一頭子瑜會露出怎麼樣的笑容她就覺得眼下自己的心跳聲幾乎可以蓋過世上所有的聲音。

子瑜笑著從喉頭發出一聲溫柔低沉「喵」，這次和昨天一樣把臉湊過去蹭了幾下Mina腳掌的位置，Mina努力壓下自己的表情和快要爆炸的心跳用肉球拍拍窗假意要嚇子瑜作為，儘管她知道這一點用也沒有。

這時娜璉的聲音已經從前門傳來，Mina豎直了耳朵，明顯的失落掠過她的臉。

子瑜搖搖尾巴有些可惜地說：「那……我也準備要走了。」

那句話才剛落子瑜就發現Mina的眼裡閃過一絲悵然，就連剛才原本精神奕奕的尾巴也垂了下來。

「Mina小……」

子瑜才剛準備開口就被Mina的聲音給打斷。

「……明天……」

子瑜豎起耳朵湊近聽著，就怕將那溫軟好聽的聲音給聽漏了。

但那句話並沒有說完，Mina搖搖頭像在努力克制自己的心情。

子瑜微微一笑再次用頭蹭了蹭玻璃對Mina說道：「明天我不會遲到的。」

聞言，Mina心裡一驚，紅著臉焦急又小聲地回應：「我、我才沒有叫妳來，而且……妳的傷……」

子瑜知道Mina不會簡單就把自己的傷拋到腦後，她苦笑一聲老實地端正坐姿煞有介事地宣布：「我會好好療傷的，請不要擔心。」

那模樣把Mina給逗笑了，她才正要多說些什麼時身後的房門突然被人推開。

子瑜一個激靈，匆匆說了句「明天見」後就跳下屋簷在夕陽餘暉下離開Mina的窗台。

「Mina寶貝～我家的Mina寶貝在哪裡呢～」娜璉把書包隨手一丟後直接撲向在窗台的Mina將她抱了個滿懷。

「喵嗚～」Mina難受地試著用手推開娜璉，但她知道自己的主人在心情好的時候通常都要像這樣維持好一陣子才願意放過她，所以到最後她已是連掙扎都懶了。

「嗯？」娜璉朝窗邊探頭一看馬上就對Mina露出賊笑，「哼哼～剛剛在約會嗎？」

聞言，Mina激動地掙脫娜璉的懷抱，飛也似地窩回自己的小床舔舔自己的前腳理毛，完全不想理會愛八卦的主人。

娜璉笑看著自家愛貓害羞的模樣決定不去打擾她，她將窗戶打開把那一大朵向日葵拿進房裡放在Mina的床邊。

「嗯？這裡怎麼暗暗紅紅的……」娜璉困惑地看著莖上和花瓣上的點點暗處，她本來以為那是花自然產生的斑點抑或是被泥土沾到的位置，但那暗紅色的斑硬是將幾片小花辦染色，就連莖上也有幾片看似血跡乾掉的大斑點。

「大貓咪不會是受傷了吧？」娜璉擔心地看著窗外。

她知道貓町的貓兒們有各自的群體，偶爾會為了爭搶地盤而發生打鬥的事件，過去就曾經有過很多次貓咪們為此受傷倒在路邊或空地的事情發生，她希望大貓咪不會傷得太重……因為她知道Mina會難過的。

Mina發出低沉的一聲「喵嗚」將向日葵拉上小床，灰色的腳掌仔細撫過那些看起來像血跡的地方。

原本剛才看見她腳掌的傷時她就在擔心著，現在看到花上的點點血跡更是讓她心裡一沉。

──對不起我來晚了。

──想要給妳看看就帶過來了。

她想到子瑜那呆呆傻傻的笑容，尾巴忿忿地拍打著地面發洩悶氣。

「大笨貓……」那聲責備既輕柔卻又帶著無比的擔憂。

在外頭有人照顧她嗎？

這些年來她是怎麼照顧自己的？

她有能夠陪伴她的對象嗎？

難受的時候……水和食物，她該怎麼辦呢？

娜璉注意到Mina的情況後把她抱進自己懷裡，發現她怎麼樣也不肯放開手中的向日葵於是也就任由她繼續拿著，一手抱著她另一手順著她的毛髮安撫，希望能讓她不要太多焦慮。

「沒事的，大貓咪已經是個大人了，而且她又已經獨自在外面生活那麼久，肯定沒問題的。」

娜璉的話並沒有讓Mina的不安減輕多少。

就算知道子瑜是已在外面的世界闖蕩打滾多年的貓，她仍舊無法放心……

Mina緊緊用前腳抱著懷裡的向日葵，像要確認子瑜的存在一樣。

如果是三個月前的自己……肯定無法想像她會去擔心另一隻貓的安危……

她希望明天能快點到來，她想要確認子瑜平安無事，而她今天也答應自己「明天見」，明天會再見面的……她想要見她……

隔天是假日，在子瑜到來之前娜璉都在房間裡做自己的事。

娜璉躺在床上一邊用手機一邊斜眼看著不斷在房裡來回走動的Mina，偷偷在心裡無奈地笑了。

Mina是他們家從她還是奶貓時就抱回來養的，Mina的媽媽生了四隻小貓，其中Mina是體型最小也最虛弱的。當時媽媽的朋友因為家中已有太多貓無法負荷，所以就先四處打聽自己的親友有沒有人有養貓的意願，Mina就是在這樣的情況下被他們家接走了。

小時候的Mina很怕生，對環境也很敏感常常一點小動靜就能嚇到她，然而隨著她慢慢長大成一隻優雅從容的貓，她對家中的各種事物狀況都表現得相當泰然，娜璉已經很久沒有看Mina像這樣焦慮不安了。

她本想著如果子瑜來了的話需不需要留下來陪Mina，但當她看見子瑜出現時Mina那神采飛揚卻又緊張不安的模樣，她便笑著悄悄離開房間，將時間留給這對可愛的貓咪。

子瑜才剛把嘴裡的一株薰衣草放下就聽見Mina隔著玻璃在她頭頂問：「有沒有好一點？」

大貓微微一愣抬起頭迎上灰貓的視線，Mina這才意識到自己方才那急躁的表現一點也不像平常的自己，歛起目光別過臉時發現自己的臉頰已開始增溫。

她聽見大貓帶笑的叫聲，似乎對於自己關心她這件事感到特別開心。

「好多了，妳看。」子瑜伸出左前腳的腳掌，昨天乾掉的血跡已經不見，但仍能看見尚待癒合的粉色帶紅的部位隱隱被蓋在毛髮下。

子瑜輕巧地舔舔受傷像在跟她說自己沒事一樣，Mina這才放下心中的大石。

「沒事…就好……」Mina不知該如何圓自己剛才那激動的態度，只好尷尬地補上這麼一句，儘管她心裡比任何人都要來得高興。

「Mina小姐像這樣擔心我，我很開心。」

大貓靦腆地側著頭，憨傻的臉因為笑而皺起讓Mina心底一陣軟綿溫暖，忍不住用手抹抹臉假裝順毛不敢正視子瑜，然而當子瑜湊近她時她不自覺地用前掌遮住臉，子瑜像往常一樣笑著蹭了蹭她眼前的玻璃。

但這一次……Mina沒有用腳掌遮住她。

她紅著臉默默凝視子瑜，最後將頭靠近子瑜抵著的玻璃，笨拙地在那處蹭了幾下。

Mina的舉動讓子瑜的心像被雷擊中一般動搖，她彷彿聽見心臟像大鼓一樣震撼整個身體的聲音，她下意識地伸出腳掌想要碰觸Mina直到撞上玻璃才發現她們無法接近彼此。

Mina被她突如其來的舉動給嚇了一跳，看著子瑜貼在玻璃上的前掌，她紅著臉想像子瑜是否也和她一樣……一樣地渴望想要碰觸對方。

為了掩飾自己的羞澀尷尬，子瑜啣起腳邊的薰衣草遞到Mina面前。

「這是對街奶奶家種的薰衣草，奶奶今天剪了一小株讓我聞，我覺得很漂亮很適合妳所以就把他帶來了。」

子瑜看著Mina不自覺伸出前腳觸著離薰衣草最近的玻璃，心裡一片軟綿，望著Mina時眼裡的笑意又更深了些。

雖然無法碰觸到Mina仍讓她感到可惜，但子瑜能理解這是家貓必須要有的保護。

沒有在野外生存過的家貓不懂外面世界的規矩，如果意外跑出家門迷路的話很可能會成為無數威脅的目標。所以儘管想著有朝一日要帶Mina去鎮上走走，她還是慶幸Mina的安全無虞，至少不用像她一樣為了生存拚搏。

若在她美麗的身體上留下任何的傷跡，子瑜知道自己一定會難過心痛的。

她忍不住將頭靠在玻璃上，雖然這樣把自己的臉擠得變形惹得Mina笑出聲，但她想要更近的看看Mina……

總有一天……能碰觸到就好了呢。

然而隔天、隔天、再隔天，子瑜都沒有出現在Mina面前。

今天已是子瑜消失的第五天，花瓶裡部分枯萎的花已被娜璉處理掉，剩下幾支還染著夏日鮮豔的色彩，但對Mina來說……那些花光是看著就讓她心痛。

這幾天，她茶不思飯不想地守在窗邊，希望子瑜會像上次一樣突然出現，傻傻地笑著對她說「我來遲了」。

但沒有，她不見了，彷彿她從沒來到她身邊過一樣。

要不是那些花依然在花瓶裡綻放，她會想要說服自己這三個月都是一場夢。

想逼著自己相信……自己從未為了某隻突然闖進她生活的貓付出過自己的真心，但她的胸口痛得難受……她知道就算是謊言她也說不出口。

娜璉看著Mina這幾天連飯都沒吃上幾口，整隻貓魂不守舍地呆坐在窗邊，作為主人她心疼得不行。

但每當她想把Mina抱離窗邊時Mina總會激烈地掙扎著回到那處，她還在等待大貓的身影……

娜璉知道這樣下去不行，她不顧Mina的掙扎抱起她，決定至少帶她去外頭曬曬太陽，她可以抱著Mina在自家的庭院散散步，總比一直關在房裡任由負面的情緒消磨體力還好。

然而當娜璉像抱著嬰兒一樣抱著Mina在庭院繞了一圈又一圈時，突然一聲似曾相識的貓叫傳來，Mina馬上豎起耳朵，在短短一瞬間失心瘋似地跳離娜璉的懷抱打算追上那叫聲的主人！

距離上次搶地盤的大戰已經過了五天。

子瑜無奈地趴在自己用紙箱和幾個破布弄出的小窩，雖然她抓傷了對方老大的眼睛直接結束了爭鬥，但她也被傷得不輕，為了救下團體裡的年輕貓咪她也被對方的手下抓傷了好幾處，甚至連站起身都痛得難受，剛結束時還不得不被小弟們扛回自己的窩，當時覺得自己也真夠窩囊的。

值得慶幸的是在幾天的休息療養後她的傷口至少慢慢癒合不再滲血，現在她也稍微能夠走動而不再痛到只能倒在紙箱裡了。

但比起這些……

她更牽掛Mina的情況。

這幾天沒去見她……她一定擔心死了吧，子瑜苦笑。

她想起當時為了把向日葵帶去給Mina時自己誤傷了自己的前腳，那是Mina第一次像那樣關心她。子瑜從沒想這樣在意過任何一隻貓，就連對面老大的黑貓她也從沒放在心上。

Mina是第一個。

她不知道該怎麼做，她只想把她所能想到的一切美好都分享給她。

美麗的花朵、小鎮的趣事等等等等，雖然她也知道自己這樣很笨……但，光是能看到她開心的模樣，她就幸福得覺得一切都值得了。

三個月前，她肯定不曾想過自己會傻傻地愛上一隻家貓，傻到……就算只能隔著玻璃見面她也甘之如飴。

傻到……當她看見她送的每一朵花都被好好地放在灰貓的床邊時，她想要把全世界的花都帶到她面前。

傻到……當Mina第一次隔著玻璃靠向她時，她覺得自己是世界上最幸福的貓了。

現如今，不過是短短的五日不見，她卻覺得像過了貓生的一輩子。

想要快點見到她，想要快點讓她安心……

想要快點……回到她身邊……

「老大！老大！」

這時，小弟之一的花卷急匆匆地衝進她的家。

「怎樣？」子瑜沒好氣地應道，在休養的這段時間外頭的事她都是交給值得信賴的小弟們打理，所以如果今天這件事不夠緊急她絕對會大力踹幾下花卷的屁股。

「有、有一隻新來的貓被對面的包圍了！」

「新來的貓？」

「剛剛小白來通報說是一隻全身灰色的短毛貓，看起來不像野貓，在三丁目被對方包圍了。」

新貓的外表和被發現的地點讓子瑜心頭一震，那個地方正好是Mina所在位置的隔壁街區，至於那貓的外表……子瑜的胃就像吞了鉛塊一樣難受，害怕她所想的事正在發生。

「我剛剛派……」

不等花卷說完，子瑜大力一蹬跳出紙箱咬緊牙關朝外頭全速奔去。

「我可不記得有見過妳呀？」帶頭的三色貓困惑中帶有些許鄙夷地打量Mina。

「這傢伙看起來像家貓啊。」毛髮蒙塵灰濛的白貓不客氣地直接把臉湊向Mina，讓Mina嚇得後退了好幾步。

她不知道事情為什麼會變成這樣。

她跳脫娜璉的懷抱、追著剛才的那和子瑜相像的叫聲，然而當她一看見那隻和子瑜一點也不相像的三色貓出現在眼前時，她的胃天旋地轉地翻攪。

沒多久她就被三色貓和她的同伴給發現、包圍，不諳世事的她越是想要逃那群貓就越把包圍線向內收，一點也不讓她有機會溜走。

「子瑜……」

「啊？」三色貓的耳朵動了動，疑似聽見什麼不太讓人開心的關鍵字，「妳這傢伙說什麼？」

「我…我要去找子瑜……」Mina瑟瑟發抖地縮成一顆球，就連尾巴和耳朵也害怕地垂下，她的貓叫帶著撕心裂肺的哭音。

「子瑜？妳是子瑜那邊的貓？哼哼～原來如此原來如此，不過很可惜的是……妳身上沒有她的味道呢。」三色貓露出狡黠的笑容步步逼近她，「該不會是被拋棄了吧？不過也正好，那隻該死的貓前幾天弄傷了老大的眼睛，既然人家都不要妳了，拿妳來試試手也不壞……」

「給我退下！」

伴隨著那低沉帶怒的叫聲，白底灰斑的大貓從天而降，硬生生落在三色貓和Mina之間。

只見她全身的毛爆炸般豎起，本就修長高大的身形又漲大了一圈，讓對面的貓群驀地嚇得縮起身子。

「膽子不小啊……休戰期間倒是大搖大擺地動起我的貓來了？」琥珀色的貓瞳銳利閃動，大貓的聲音低沉震動，將每一個字在嘴裡咬碎吐出，彷彿要將眼前找碴的貓給生吞活剝一樣，「如果你們敢再打她的主意，我就一個一個找你們算帳，聽清楚了嗎？」

幾隻貓一個激靈夾著尾巴飛也似地離開現場。

大貓看都不看那群貓一眼，一轉身就擔心地打量Mina：「沒事吧？有沒有哪裡受傷？」

蓬軟的毛髮變回原本的模樣，琥珀色的瞳是以往的溫柔光輝，Mina搖搖晃晃地站起身，嗚咽著想要接近子瑜，下一秒大貓直接向前讓她靠著自己，心疼地用前腳將她納入懷中。

「妳去哪裡了……」Mina的聲音微微顫抖，她抬起頭蹭著子瑜的下巴想要確認她的存在，淡淡的青草及泥土氣味充斥在她呼吸間……她驚慌不安的心再一下又一下地感受著子瑜的同時才慢慢得變得心安。

原來這就是子瑜的味道……

Mina下意識地蹭著她緩緩呼吸，想記住那只屬於子瑜的味道。

子瑜低下頭蹭蹭Mina的頭頂，雖然身上沾了不少塵土，但子瑜依然聞得到她身上淺淡溫柔的甜甜香氣，幸福一下子充盈在她心間，她幾乎不想多說一句話來破壞現在這一刻。

互相依偎溫存了好一段時間後，子瑜才緩緩開口：「五天前對面的貓群跑來爭地盤，打是打贏了……但也受傷了，前幾天根本連動都無法…………」

她苦笑著湊近Mina，「對不起，讓妳擔心了……」

Mina聽著她的解釋，目光在她又灰又白的身上遊走，的確看到幾處還未完全痊癒的粉色傷口，更因為受傷還有營養不足的關係導致那些位置的毛髮疏落。Mina心疼地伸出舌頭舔舔她的傷口，子瑜「喵嗚」一聲也低下頭舔舔Mina的灰毛。

「我好想妳……」

Mina抬起頭蹭上子瑜的鼻子，那句話模糊地含在嘴裡隨著淺淺的嗚咽吐出，但子瑜並沒有漏聽她的思念，她自己又何嘗不是呢？

能像這樣見到Mina，能像這樣碰觸她……這對子瑜來說簡直就像是做夢一樣不真實，但Mina的體溫、Mina的氣味全都圍繞在她身邊。

「我也…好想妳……」子瑜哽咽著，將彼此的身體緊緊靠在一起就像兩隻貓將不再分離。

那天，子瑜帶著Mina回到主人家中。

才剛站在門外兩隻貓就聽見裡頭哭天搶地的焦慮對話此起彼落地傳來，娜璉還有爸爸媽媽正大聲地吵著還要再去哪裡找Mina的蹤跡。

子瑜和Mina對看了一眼，總有種兩隻貓一起闖了大禍的感覺。

她們緊張地朝門邊走近，突然大門被從裡頭拉開，兩隻貓嚇了一跳還來不及反應就發現剛才幾乎要把屋頂掀翻的聲量瞬間收束。

Mina和子瑜抬起頭，看見哭得一把鼻涕一把眼淚的娜璉正站在她們面前，下一秒娜璉大哭著撲向Mina把她緊緊抱在懷中。

「妳到底到底到底去哪裡了呀！我快要擔心死了……」

儘管平時主人擁抱的力道總讓Mina有種要被壓碎的感覺，但今天她覺得，這樣的力道對現在的她來說或許剛好。

她知道自己錯了，莽撞地隨便跑了出去讓主人擔心了……

要不是子瑜在的話，從來沒離家過的她大概也很難靠自己的力量走回家。

Mina在娜璉的懷抱中看向子瑜，發現她正對自己露出溫柔欣慰的微笑，然而當Mina正想多說些什麼時，子瑜已起身慢慢朝外頭退出去。

灰貓心頭一凜，緊張地叫住她，但大貓臉上依舊掛著她最喜歡的那個笑容放心地說：「明天我會再來的，一定會出現的，約好了！」

誰知道，大貓才剛準備跳上圍牆離開就突然一個踉蹌倒在地上！

「子瑜！」

「大貓咪！」

Mina掙脫開娜璉的手和她一前一後來到子瑜身邊。

子瑜身上的幾處傷口正滲著血，雖然她意識還清醒但卻難受地喘息。

Mina想起子瑜剛才跟她提到，在今天之前……她其實都不太能動的，傷口還在療傷的階段，她其實不應該亂動的……

她難受地將臉埋在子瑜的毛裡，伸出舌頭舔舔她額前的毛想要安撫她……也試著安撫自己……

「只是有點…有點痛而已……」子瑜依靠在Mina的腳前苦笑。

爸爸衝回房裡拿出車鑰匙，媽媽則拿出乾淨的大毛巾讓娜璉可以抱著子瑜上車，Mina緊張地被媽媽抱在副駕駛座，頭一直不斷地向後座的子瑜看去，最後停紅燈時索性掙脫開媽媽的手跳到後座的子瑜身邊。

「沒事的Mina，我們現在帶大貓咪去醫院，醫生會幫她擦藥這樣她很快就會好了。」

娜璉揉揉Mina的小腦袋，只見灰貓疼惜地舔著大貓的頭而大貓安撫她似地喵喵叫了幾聲，娜璉忍不住扯開一抹微笑。

一抵達獸醫院，爸爸媽媽馬上去櫃台掛號，值得慶幸的是看診的數量剛好告一個段落，他們沒有等太久就進入診間。

一將子瑜抱上診療台，娜璉便把她所了解的狀況先告訴醫生。

經過一路上的休息子瑜已經能勉強站立，雖然還不太能走動但Mina能感覺到她的緊繃和不安躁動，就連醫生要靠近她時她也感到相當焦慮，Mina在媽媽懷裡喵喵叫了幾聲安撫子瑜的情緒，聽見聲音的子瑜往Mina的方向看了一眼後默默坐直了身子不再亂動。

「哎呀，沒想到那麼聽妳的話呢？」媽媽驚訝地摸摸Mina的頭稱讚。

知道子瑜原本是野貓之後醫生開始為她進行檢查，最主要是確認傷口有無感染和是否有其他疾病，所幸除了外傷之外並無大礙，醫生替她細心地上藥包紮好之後便起身交代娜璉等人相關的注意事項。

此時的Mina已經掙脫開媽媽的手跳到診療台上和子瑜靠在一起。

「還好嗎？」Mina用頭蹭著她的身子擔心地問。

子瑜點點頭，在Mina身邊她才總算放鬆下來，彎下腰舒服地蹭著Mina的後頸和身子，她喜歡Mina軟綿綿的身體、她的味道還有她的體溫，這一切令她感到安心。

謝過醫生之後一行人才安心地離開獸醫院，開車回家的路上外頭天色已暗，經過一整天的折騰兩隻貓已在後座依偎著睡下。

「Mina很喜歡她呢。」媽媽轉身向後看著兩隻貓的身影笑著說。

「是啊，她也很喜歡Mina喔，每次都帶花來送她。」娜璉邊笑邊說出Mina小床旁的花瓶由來。

「咦？原來就是這隻貓嗎？」爸爸驚訝。

「哎呀，爸爸沒注意到嗎？媽媽我可是一看就知道了呢。」

三人其樂融融地聊著這兩隻貓的可愛故事，說著說著，娜璉順著爸媽的話自然地說：「所以我在想啊……如果可以的話，我們能不能養大貓咪呢？」

一回到家，娜璉將兩隻貓放下來後便去廚房跟媽媽一起準備要給子瑜和Mina吃的肉泥。

這是子瑜第一次進到人類的家中，舉目所及的一切都相當的新奇，她跟著Mina的腳步來到她的小窩，才剛進門，她馬上就發現小床邊的花瓶裡裝的她帶給Mina的各式各樣花朵。

灰貓自然也注意到了她的視線，紅著臉撲過去想要阻止她繼續看自己的花瓶，但大貓怎麼可能輕易地被撂倒呢？她笑著翻了個身把Mina壓在身下，任由她用肉球繼續攻擊自己。

「我雖然受傷了但還是有點力氣的。」子瑜低下頭蹭蹭Mina的鼻子。

Mina忿忿地看著她，不再用肉球攻擊後，她反而撐起上身迎向子瑜，伸出舌頭舔舔她的臉。

那一瞬間，她感覺到子瑜全身僵硬，那滿臉通紅不知所措的模樣讓Mina心跳加速的同時滿意地笑了。

這下Mina輕易就掙脫開子瑜的束縛，帶著她回到自己的小窩歇著。

兩隻貓的尾巴悠悠哉哉、左搖右晃地翹起，Mina避開傷口和包紮處細細舔著子瑜的臉和脖頸，子瑜從喉頭發出舒服的呼嚕聲後也接著舔向Mina，灰貓微微顫抖的呼嚕聲讓大貓的心尖顫動，側身環抱著她，琥珀色的眸子望進那深靛的眼瞳裡，波光流轉之間訴說著無盡的情意。

子瑜緩緩湊近Mina，她的動作也牽引著Mina向她靠近，兩隻貓唇碰著唇靜靜地感受彼此的味道和呼吸，彷彿過去躁動不安的心總算有了停靠的地方，就在對方的身邊。

門被緩緩推開，娜璉手裡拿著兩個小碗進了門，一看見兩隻貓窩在Mina的小床上親著嘴她馬上兩大步直接退出門外！在外頭捶胸頓足將激動的心情發洩完之後才又笑著推開門。

「孩子們，吃飯囉～」

子瑜和Mina絲毫沒有表現出任何異樣，一起從床上爬起後便來到娜璉面前，子瑜偷偷看著Mina端正坐姿的動作有樣學樣地當隻乖巧的貓。

「妳真的是很聽Mina的話耶。」娜璉大笑幾聲試探性地搔搔子瑜的下巴，但這動作反而讓一旁的Mina看得不樂意了，伸手一拍把主人的手拍離子瑜。

「哎呦～愛吃醋。」娜璉又笑得更大聲了。

此時媽媽也上了樓一起幫忙餵兩隻貓的晚餐。今天替她們做的是用雞胸肉和燉爛的馬鈴薯一起打成的肉泥，裡頭也拌了些雞胸肉蒸出來的雞湯，娜璉和媽媽一人拿著一支湯匙讓子瑜和Mina慢慢品嘗。

「媽媽我跟妳說，Mina剛剛居然讓大貓咪躺在她的床上耶。」娜璉賊賊笑著。

「哎呀真的假的？明明都不讓我們碰的說，居然讓大貓咪碰了。」

聽出娜璉和媽媽在偷笑自己，Mina不滿地發出一聲「喵」。

但一旁的子瑜只是一心一意地吃著這個她從沒品嘗過的美味料理，絲毫沒有注意到娜璉等人的對話。

「吃慢點吃慢點，肚子餓的話晚一點再給妳一點零食。」娜璉搔搔子瑜的脖子讓她放慢速度，但即使是這樣，子瑜還是三兩下就解決了碗裡的肉泥，心滿意足地舔舔抹抹自己的臉。

直到Mina也吃完後，媽媽把碗都先拿下去洗了。

此時娜璉坐在兩隻貓面前，專注地看著子瑜認真說道：「大貓咪，妳願意跟我們一起生活嗎？」

子瑜被那提議給弄呆了。

就連一旁的Mina也睜大雙眼看著自己的主人，完全沒想過這樣的情況會實際發生，她的心跳聲大得如鼓聲般壓過其他聲音。

子瑜看看Mina再看看娜璉，本來被嚇得木然的心跳開始加速，不敢相信自己所聽見的一切。

最後，她懷著緊張的心情緩緩朝娜璉走去主動蹭了娜璉的手一下。

「哎呀～大貓咪真的好可愛～」其實她本擔心第一次接觸大貓會太過唐突倉促，只是沒想到大貓很快便接受了自己，這一來一往之下總讓她忍不住想去摸摸她毛茸茸的毛。

然而手才剛伸出去就又被Mina拍掉了。

「妳真的是很愛吃醋耶……」主人抱著自己的手無奈表示。

隔天，娜璉就帶著精神飽滿的兩隻貓去寵物用品店挑選適合子瑜的項圈。

Mina身上是精緻的象牙白項圈，上頭還鑲著一顆金色的小鈴鐺作裝飾，她們一到店裡兩隻貓馬上就興奮地在裡頭跑來跑去，娜璉則和媽媽一起挑了幾條覺得適合的項圈拿到子瑜面前。

「這條怎麼樣？碧綠色還有白色的斑點，滿好看的。」娜璉攤開手中的項圈對子瑜解釋。

「我覺得這條也不錯，大紅色很適合大貓咪。」媽媽說。

兩人手上還有很多各式各樣的顏色，Mina左看看右看看，最後發現一條美麗的寶藍色項圈，她眼明手快地伸手勾住那條項圈，動作之突然把娜璉跟媽媽都嚇了一跳，那條寶藍色的項圈就這樣穩穩落在子瑜和Mina面前。

「嚇死我……怎麼？妳幫大貓咪挑的嗎？」娜璉困惑地看著Mina。

Mina抬頭挺胸得意地「喵」了一聲，子瑜看著那條項圈，跟Mina的項圈設計差不多，也有著金色的鈴鐺，她自己很是滿意，馬上伸出腳掌按住那條項圈。

娜璉和媽媽對看了一眼。

「我就說她很聽Mina的話吧。」娜璉大笑。

「大貓咪妳這樣會把Mina寵壞的唷。」媽媽拿起那條項圈。

子瑜開心滿足地「喵」了一聲，轉頭舔舔Mina，灰貓為了掩飾害羞，索性將自己的臉埋在大貓的懷裡蹭蹭。

正式成為娜璉家的一份子後，為了不讓小弟們太擔心，當子瑜發現爸爸媽媽主臥室的窗戶沒有關牢時就告訴Mina自己必須去交代她離開之後的事，而這也是Mina第一次主動提議想要跟著她一起出門。

「可以嗎？」子瑜有些驚訝地問，眼裡隱隱藏著些許擔憂。

Mina點點頭，而且子瑜之前也說過，只要Mina身上有她的味道就不用擔心會被鎮上的其他貓咪找碴。

子瑜帶著Mina慢悠悠地從屋簷走上街道，由於是平日的關係所以附近沒什麼人。

子瑜一邊介紹小鎮的種種，一邊看著Mina好奇地東張西望，所有一切對她來說是如此新奇，她感謝著子瑜的溫柔與耐心，要不然她們光是走走停停這麼一段路就花了大把時間了。

向小弟們交代完被領養的事情之後，子瑜也正式從老大的身分退位，把接棒的位置交給小弟花卷。

回程的路上已染上夕陽的餘暉，子瑜想起過去她一直心心念念想要帶Mina去的一個地方。

她領著Mina一路回到主人家，兩隻貓一前一後跳上屋簷，Mina本以為子瑜要從爸爸媽媽的房間回家，但子瑜對她說了「再跟我往上爬一下」，雖然不明白子瑜的用意，但Mina不疑有他，三兩下就跟著子瑜爬到屋子的最頂端。

「妳看。」子瑜用前腳指著眼前的光景。

Mina轉身一看，被夕陽染成橘紅色的貓町被她盡收眼底，她屏息看著這一切，內心的澎湃激動不言而喻。

「很漂亮吧？我一直都想帶妳來看。」子瑜坐在她身旁一起看著這個畫面，微微一笑。

「嗯……很美。」

Mina點點頭，靠在子瑜身上幸福地笑了。

兩隻貓的尾巴緩緩纏繞在一起，項圈上的鈴鐺反射著橘紅的光芒，子瑜寵溺地側頭舔舔Mina，Mina舒舒服服地順著子瑜的舔舐蹭蹭她。

儘管主人們回來的時間將近，她們還是想在這美麗的夕陽下多消磨些時間，與對方一起。


End file.
